


Finding The Green Ranger

by darknessisnotmyfriend



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisnotmyfriend/pseuds/darknessisnotmyfriend
Summary: Rita Repulsa is long gone and it seems like Angel Grove has finally recovered. The rangers remain their training, but except for the normal teenage troubles, there seems to be no danger of the crystal being stole again, despite of Rita´s warning. Everything is calm…until a new girl arrives to town. Someone who will soon possess the power to either help defeat the new threat looming over the town or destroy the world.





	1. Chapter 1

„Um, hello, I´m Tommy Oliver, nice to meet ya.” The girl made a small salute, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

Trini didn´t even notice her coming in. Even though biology was her favourite class, after yesterday´s training she could barely keep her eyes open. Even though Rita was long gone, both Alpha 5 and Zordon incited on the Rangers continuing their training. Though, Alpha 5 did try to peruse Zordon to give the five a few days off and he almost did until Billy mentioned the Megazord. And ever since Zordon has been trying to get them to form it again, but for some reason it wouldn´t work. And of course, the teenagers -with little to no knowledge about the Megazord to begin with, unlike someone - had to be the ones to figure out what was wrong. Trini sweard that if Billy wasn´t ninety nine percent of the time a complete cinnamon roll, she´d be mad at him. Then again, more training meant more time spend with the group and even if she was against it in the beginning, Trini had to admit she actually liked spending time with them.

She was about to drift off to sleep when a small smile in her direction coming from the new girl somehow brought her back. She smiled back, blushing a little. _The new girl, huh? Finally,_ she could go back to being invisible. Trini was glad to have found the friends she has, but she still preferred being unnoticed in school. 

Tommy walked over to the back of the class, taking the seat next to her. Trini was about to wave a _hi_ , when something caught her attention. From the corner of her eye she saw Kimberly staring daggers at the new girl. Trini gave her a quizzical look, but Kimberly seemed to be in her own world. Until she noticed Trini staring. Kimberly shook her head with a sheepish smile and quickly turned back around. If she didn´t know better, Trini would have sworn she saw Kimberly´s ears turn pink.

When the bell rang, Trini noticed a folded note on her desk. _Do you know her? Tommy I mean_. She looked around the class, catching Kimberly´s eyes as the girl stood by the door. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and Trini shook her head. She was about ask the same -considering Kimberly´s earlier reaction – when someone´s voice stopped her

“Hey.”

Trini turned around meeting Tommy´s shy smile. “Oh, hi.” She said after a beat.

“I´m Tommy, which you probably already know.” The girl laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Anyway, good to meet you, neighbour.” She extended her hand with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too.” Trini shook it awkwardly. “I´m Trini.”

“I like your hair, by the way. Do you do it yourself?” 

“Yeah.” Trini touched her braids self-consciously. She wasn´t used to people´s attention outside the rangers team. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Think you could show me how you do it some time?” Trini was about to respond when Tommy smirked. “After a coffee or a dinner?” She winked and laughed when Trini blushed looking away. 

As she exited the class with Tommy, suddenly, Trini felt as though someone was burning holes into her. She turned around, but all she could she was Kimberly smiling tightly. _Strange, was the strap on her back always ripped?_

“What´s your next class?” Tommy brought her back.

“Um, English?”

“Nice, mine too.” Tommy grinned. “Could you walk with me, please? I´m still new and this school is really big.”

“Sure.” Trini smiled. “So, where are you from?” 

“South Cali. Not that far away, but my parents thought a smaller city would do _us_ good.” Tommy shrugged. If it wasn´t for the enhanced senses Rangers had, Trini would have missed how the girl tightened the grip on her bag and the sarcastic undertone at the mention of her family. Maybe she would have asked, but Trini only just met Tommy and this felt like crossing a boundary.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty quickly -mostly because Trini slept through most of it. The group had agreed to meet at the pit at four just like usual, so that´s where she was headed. Even though all five of them went to the same school, they all had different errands to attend to, so they always ended up going alone. Today however, Trini had found a note in her locker calling her to the football stadium. 

“Hey.” 

Someone´s voice caused Trini to jump a little. She turned around and as she faced the girl standing on the benches, she felt herself smile. “Hi, Kimberly.”

The girl wrinkled her nose, jumping down. “Why don´t you call me Kim just like everyone else does?”

Trini shrugged. “Is something wrong?” Kimberly shot her a puzzled look and Trini her stomach to a little flip. Kimberly was always the cool and collected – occasionally – mean girl. There were very few instances in which Kimberly Hart could be described as cute or adorable. And when the girl was confused – which, again didn´t happen often – was one of those moments. “You, uh, called me here?” Trini kicked herself internally for stuttering. Even more so when Kimberly chuckled. She cleared her throat. “You never do that.” Trini didn´t say it, but she was referring mostly to them not talking at school.

A month prior to them finding the coins, Kimberly and Trini met at the mountain. Trini was doing her metal yoga as usual when she noticed someone swimming in the water. She decided to ignore the person, however on her way back they ran into each other. After the initial awkward 'what are you doing here' they ended up hanging out that day. And the day after. And whenever the girls happen to be there at the same time. They didn´t talk too much, and for the most part it was just small talk. However, the more the saw of each other the more their conversations progressed. Kimberly enjoyed not having to think of her 'status' and Trini enjoy having sort of a friend to talk to. Somehow though, there was an unspoken rule between the two that they didn´t acknowledge one another at school.  
Had they not known each other, Trini would have never given Kimberly her water bottle that time. Them knowing one another was also the reason why she was hurt when Kimberly not only said the wrong subject they shared, but that Trini had been in Angel Grove for a month. But she did forgive her when Kimberly asked her out for donuts – knowing Trini couldn´t resist. It was the first time both of them fooled around with their powers and also, the first time Trini felt like she really had a friend. One that she didn´t want to lose

“Oh.” Kimberly shrugged. “I don´t have anything to do after school and I´m pretty sure you don´t either since you came. I though, we could walk to the pit together? Unless you´d prefer having some alone time to destroy our hearing.” 

“ _Very funny_.” Trini narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to smile. “Come to think of it, why didn´t you try going back to cheerleading? You were good.”

“I don´t know, I guess I- wait, when did you see me?” Kimberly raised an eyebrow, studying the girl.

Trini gulped. “I-I, uh, I well, I saw you fight. Yeah, i-it shows.” _Good safe_. Trini breathed a sigh of relief. There might have been an unspoken rule of not acknowledging each other at school, but Trini still sometimes sneaked a peak on her way home. Kimberly fascinated her. Specifically, how the girl she joked with on the mountain, – the same one that called her exercise 'metal yoga' – was the same girl on top of that pyramid. At the time Trini couldn´t comprehend the thought that there would be something more to 'the school´s mean girl'. All of that, however, was prior to meeting Jason and the others. After that, Trini had realized there was more to people, then what was on the surface or what the town said about them.

“I see.” Kimberly said thoughtfully, the corners of her lips tugging upwards. “Can I have a sip please?” She nodded towards the water bottle in Trini´s bag. “I´m dying.”

Trini bit her lip to stop the grin from showing. “Like I´d fall for that _again._ ”

Kimberly gasped. “Wha- I´m being serious here. I´ll die if you don´t let me drink!”

Trini shook her head. “No, you won´t. You have about three more days before getting dangerously dehydrated.”

“Nerd.” Kimberly laughed.

“Says the girl with straight As. Which, by the way, how?”

Kimberly giggled awaking the butterflies in Trini´s stomach once more. “I thought my parents would disown me when I cut my hair. If I dare bring home anything but As, and occasional Bs, God knows what they´d do.” Kimberly climbed a rock, holding out a hand for Trini. It seemed like a meaningless gesture considering their powers, but it was still nice. Too bad Trini didn´t realize how close their faces would be when the girl helped her up. “What?” Kimberly breathed and Trini swore her voice dropped an entire octave.

Trini swallowed hard, shaking her head, unable to form any comprehensive answer. Kimberly bit her lip in a bad attempt to hide her smirk. She leaned even closer, Trini´s heart accelerating. It was beating so hard against her ribs she though it would break free at any moment. The least, Trini was sure Kimberly could hear it. She was so close, Trini had to remind herself how to breathe. _What was she doing?_ The girl´s hand sneak around Trini´s waist and she felt a weight being lifted off. Next thing she knew, Kimberly stepped away waving the water bottle and laughing. “Thanks.” She grinned, taking a sip.

Trini stared at her for a moment, speechless. When she finally realized what had happened Trini sighed something between a relief and frustration. She shook her head, looking at her feet to hide the growing blush. _Well that was fun_. Trini sighed again, deciding to change the topic. “Kimberly?”

“Hm?” 

“Do _you_ know Tommy?” Trini tilted her head to the side.

Kimberly frowned. “No. Why?”

“You seemed upset when she came to class this morning.”

“I did? You must have imagined it. Why would I be upset at someone I don´t know? Speaking of which, what did she want after class?” Kimberly had asked it nonchalantly, but something about her tone seemed odd. 

“She said she liked my hair and asked me if I´d show her-” Trini blushed a little at the memory, especially at what came after. She cleared her throat making it seem like she meant to end the sentence there.

“Oh.” Kimberly said, a glint of annoyance in her voice.

“Something wrong?”

Kimberly shook her head. “Not at all. On a different subject, do you want to come over tonight?”

Trini frowned. “Are you sure nothing´s wrong? It´s Monday.”

“Yes, I´m sure. We can watch movies and study together for tomorrow´s bio test.” Kimberly smiled.

“There´s a test tomorrow?!” Just how much of the lesson did Trini miss?

Kimberly chuckled and nodded. “I think that´s a yes then?” Trini was about to protest since she wasn´t allowed to stay out or over at someone´s on a week day and plus she wasn´t sure if it would be the best idea to sleep in the same bed with Kimberly Hart. The Kimberly Hart who never let her sleep anywhere else and always ended up spooning her or touching inappropriate places in her sleep. But, Kimberly beat her to it. “You asked me how I got straight As, so how about I show you?” It looked like the girl meant to smile, but it was more of a mischievous smirk. The kind that meant trouble. But also, the kind that meant no arguments.

Trini exhaled, nodding her head. “Okay. I´ll sneak out after dinner.” She agreed in defeat. _What's the worst that can happen ?_  
“Deal.” Kimberly beamed and suddenly Trini was glad she gave in. She really did like that smile of hers. “I´ll leave my window open.” The girl winked.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sup, crazy girl?” Zack grinned.

“Sup, doucheass.” Trini scoffed, catching the little chuckle coming from Kimberly.

Zack hit his chest, falling to the ground dramatically . “How cruel.” He croaked, laughing. His eyes narrowed, looking at the girls. “You walked together?”

“Yeah.” Kimberly and Trini said in unison, chuckling.

“Mhmm.” Zack smirked.

Trini´s eyes flashed. “What?” 

“Nothing at all, Didi.” He grinned.

Trini tightened her jaw. He was in for it once training started. Usually she was the least eager one to fight, for once it was difficult to explain the bruises and scratched to her parents -she could only fall off her longboard so many times – even if they healed faster. Which apparently only applied to outside forces. If the rangers hurt each other it would take nearly the same amount of time to heal as it would to a normal person. Granted, a normal person wouldn´t survive most of the hits. And whenever the training got prolonged – whether it was because of Zordon´s endless lectures about them being the 'chosen ones', or the guys wanting to hang out, or Alpha 5 was teaching them a new technique… – she would get home super late, which led to her mother´s yelling and subsequently Trini being unable to stay awake the next day. Case in point, she slept through the entirety of classes.

But today, it was time Zack got his ass handed to him. And that did boost her with some energy. The moment Jason asked who wanted to be with whom Trini grabbed Zack by the elbow and dragged him away. She saw the looks the other three exchanged. She even heard when Billy leaned closer to Jason and asked: “Is this why you call her little ball of rage?” And the “shhh” both Jason and Kimberly did before having to cover their mouth to stifle the laugh.

But Trini didn´t care… _for now_. “Morphin' time.” She whispered, smirking as soon as they were on the opposite side of the pit.

“Wow, wait, T, we´re not supposed to-“ The rest of his sentence was cut short by the fist flying in his direction. He dodged, hardly. “Trini?” Zack tried again, but her left hook was already headed towards him. He jumped to the side again, gradually realizing he was being pushed into a corner. “Alright then.” Zack fixed his jacked and morphed as well. This time he caught Trini´s left kick. Zack grinned triumphally, but it was quickly wiped from his face, when Trini left her foot in place, instead attacking with her right fist. Zack just barely stopped that, but Trini pushed herself up and kicked his head with her right foot. He fell on his back and within seconds Trini was on top of him, knees on his shoulders and fist raised.

She smirked. “Won. Oh, and by the way,” she leaned closer. “mess up my name on purpose again and I´ll be aiming _bellow_ the waist.” While Zack gulped the rest of the group whistled and clapped. Trini stood up reaching a hand out for the guy. When Zack grabbed it, she let go. Laughing when guy stumbled to the ground. She met Kimberly´s eyes and instantly blushed when the girl winked at her.

Next up was Billy and Alpha 5, every Monday he asked him to fight – Billy didn´t want to bother him too much, but also couldn´t resist fighting an _actual_ robot – and Alpha 5 always agreed.

Once they set down next to Kimberly and Jason, Zack flexed his jaw. “Remind me not to piss you off…too often.” Trini was going to act annoyed, but couldn´t stop the short snicker from coming out and so she just shook her head instead. “On another note, have you met Tommy? Tommy Oliver? The new girl?”

“Yeah, why?”

Zack´s eyes widened. “Did you guys, uh talk or anything?”

Trini shrugged. “A little on our way to class.”

“What did you talk ´bout?” His question was almost too quick. He slurred the words together leaning closer, eyes wide and sparkling. 

“Um.” Trini scooted away to keep the distance between them. “Nothing in particular.”

“So, are you two friends or what?” 

“What´s with you?” Trini frowned. 

“Are you?” Zack insisted.

“No, I don´t think so. I don´t know. Why?”

“Icalldibs.” He exclaimed. 

Trini raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“I call dibs. Don´t ask her out, I will.” Zack proclaimed, nodding to himself.

“O-kay…” It´s not like she was about to anyway. Though, it did look like Tommy flirted with her earlier. _Or did she?_ Maybe Trini just imagined it, she was pretty tired after all. Though, beating Zack up gave her some energy back. She decided not to mention it. Even if Tommy _did_ flirt, there was no reason to believe she´d automatically reject Zack. He – and Trini would _never_ admit this out laud – was a pretty awesome guy. “Wait a second, how did _you_ meet her? You´re never in school.”  
A smile tugged on Zack´s lips. “Mom felt better and wanted to walk me to school. You know, like parents dropping off their kids in the morning. I figured spending one day at school wouldn´t be so bad. Turned out I was right. I might even consider coming every once in a while.”

 

“Trini Kwan.” Her mother stood in the door with arms crossed over her chest.  
“Hi, mom, nice to see you too. How was your day? Good? Mine too.” Trini smiled sarcastically, pushing through her. She really wasn´t in the mood to think of an excuse as to why she was late _again_ on a Monday. She heard her mother inhaled and waved her hand. “Not hungry, I´m going to my r-“

“Trini!” The woman yelled causing her to jump a little.

Trini inhaled deeply and turned around with a plastered smile. “Yes?”

 _If looks could kill…_ “Where were you?” This time it wasn´t a shout, but a defeated suspiration. Trini felt bad, guilty. Her mother looked so tired and it was Trini´s fault for worrying her so much. The woman sighed again, rubbing her forehead. “I swear to God, you got this after your father. Why can´t you be more like your brothers?”

And the guilt was gone. “They´re ten.”

“Mi hija.” 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Lo siento.” She gripped her bag. “I´ll go change and come down.” June nodded and left for the living room. As she walked up the stairs Trini heard light footsteps rushing away. She sighed inwardly. Trini didn´t like arguing with her mother and especially in the presence of her little brothers. 

When she was done changing into more comfortable clothes, Trini fished her phone opening up a conversation with Kimberly. 

**Sorry, can´t come.**

**What? Why?**

**Mom´s upset and she´ll probably want to talk after dinner and god knows how long that will take**

**Oh…**

Trini exhaled throwing herself on the bed. Her phone buzzed again, Kimberly´s name lighting up on the screen. She looked at it for a moment, then left for downstairs. Trini was exhausted and all she wanted to do was eat and go to bed as soon as possible. She´d study for the test tomorrow morning. Biology was her favourite subject, she was good at it, there was no reason to worry.

After a very uncomfortable dinner consisting of 'why aren´t you more like -insert literally _any_ other family member –' and 'you should find a hobby, friends, this isn´t healthy for you' Trini was finally ready to get this day over with. 

But, little did she know that as soon as she got out of the shower there would be Kimberly Hart waiting in her bedroom. She was leaning against the window sill, looking at her nails. “Took you long enou-.” Kimberly coughed when she glanced up, immediately looking the other way.

Trini´s jaw dropped. “W-what… what are… here…what-why-when?”

Kimberly chuckled slightly. “I texted, I´d come.” 

_Should have looked earlier._ Trini shot the girl a puzzled look, not understanding why Kimberly wouldn´t face her. Slowly, Trini felt her cheeks heat up as the realization that she was wearing a towel that could only cover up so much dawned on her. She held up a finger. “Stay.” It came out way raspier than intended. Quickly, Trini returned to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on the way.

“Okay.” Trini breathed once she came back. “Why?”

Kimberly plopped onto her bed, petting the place next to her. “You´re upset. I thought I´d help you get your mind off things for a bit.” She smiled.

And Trini couldn´t help but smile back. Honestly, she didn´t deserve Kimberly. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Kimberly clapped her hands. “Okay. Spill.”

Trini took a deep breath. “Firstly, I´m not as much upset as I am frustrated. I mean that mujer thinks she´s la reina de la casa. Like, come on, I'm not her niñita anymore. Well, technically, but who cares about technically? And she always keeps brining up papá. Like, it´s his fault I refuse to share my life with them. It´s hers! She´s demasiado protector and over reacts all of the time. Not to mention, apparently every single family member -which there´s about fifty of us - that has ever lived is better than me. And then there´s the whole power rangers thing. I keep coming home late and she´s enojado and…” Trini exhaled. “I wish, I really wish I could talk to her normally, but she never listens. She has this idea of me in her head and she keeps insisting I change myself to her liking.” Another long exhale. Trini turned to Kimberly with a grateful smile. “Okay, I´m done now. I felt like punching something earlier, but Zack was enough.”

Kimberly smiled as well. “Do you want a hug?”

“No.” Trini pouted, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. “But give me one anyway.” She leaned against the girl still not looking at her. Kimberly chuckled, embracing Trini. The girl was so warm, so soft, there was a faint smell of roses lingering on her skin. Trini closed her eyes. “I think she´s frustrated too, and it´s my fault.”

Trini felt Kimberly shake her head against her. “I disagree. From what I´m getting - with my very limited Spanish,-” both of them chuckled a little “most of your fights come from her wanting you to open up, but refusing to really listen unless it´s what she wants to hear.” Trini didn´t move for a moment, then looked up, slightly in shock. “What?”

“That´s the first time someone defended my side of it… Thank you.” Kimberly was more or less the only one Trini talked to about her family. Occasionally, she would ramble to the guys and they would always listen, but before they could say anything, Trini would change the subject. 

Kimberly smiled at her with sad eyes. They stayed like that for a little longer. Silent. Words weren´t needed. It was enough that they were close. That there was someone to hold Trini when she needed it. She didn´t realize Kimberly had pulled her closer until they were both lying in bed and Trini heard a soft heartbeat. Her stomach stirred. Kimberly’s heart was beating against her ear. Kimberly´s heart was beating _fast_ and _loud_ against her ear. Trini peered up, noticing the slightest bit of pink on the girl´s cheeks. _Was she blushing? No way, Kimberly Hart doesn’t blush. Still…_

Trini felt her heart skip a beat when their eyes locked. Oh no, she was beginning to get lost in Kimberly´s chocolate eyes. She wanted to look away, remind herself how to breathe, but couldn´t. Kimberly´s eyes wouldn´t let her. They were captivating. Deep, dark, mysterious. It was as if an invisible force pulled her to the girl. And then, for a fraction of a second, it was so brief Trini almost missed it, she saw those same chocolate eyes flicker towards her lips. She blinked and it was gone. Trini wondered if she had just imagined it. And maybe she would have found out, if it wasn´t for the nearing footsteps coming from downstairs. 

Trini cursed under her breath getting up from the bed. “You need to go.” She whispered, regretting the words as soon as she said them. Kimberly simply nodded and turned to the window. There seemed to be something behind her eyes, but Trini couldn´t place it. Didn´t have _time_ to place it. “Thanks for taking my mind off of things.” She whispered. She really was grateful. Before there wasn´t anyone she could talk to about her problem, let alone this easily. There were a few times when she tried, but always ended up feeling awful afterwards. But, somehow, _somehow_ Kimberly made it better. Somehow the girl _knew_ the exact words Trini wanted to hear.

Kimberly shook her head, one foot out of the window. “What are friends for? Though, I _could_ think of a better way to turn your mind off.” She winked. Trini frowned, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Kimberly laughed and waved her hand in dismissal. “Don´t worry about it.” She moved through the window, stopping one last time. “I´m just a text away, okay?”

Trini nodded, mouthing a _thank you_ and just as Kimberly jumped out there was a light knock on her door. “Trini, are you awake?”

“No.” Trini retorted before she could stop herself. Her mother sighed in frustration, muttered something incomprehensible and left. Trini rubbed her the bridge of her nose, scowling. _So much for making up._


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait up!”

Trini wouldn´t have paid attention to the call if a hand hadn´t landed on her shoulder. Automatically, her fingers gripped the other person´s wrist and Trini nearly threw them over her shoulder, stopping at the last second. She pulled down her headphones, taking a step back. “Jesus Christ, you scared the crap out of me!” _I nearly killed you!_  
Tommy blinked, a grin begging to form. “Sorry, didn´t realize you couldn´t hear me.”

“That usually happens when people wear these.” Trini tugged on the device, turning the music off.

Tommy held up her hands. “My apologies.” Trini shook her head, putting her hands inside her jacket. “Anywho, good morning.”

“Morning.” Trini replied grumpily. She was used to her routine of daydreaming and listening to music on the way to school. Getting interrupted in the middle of the street – and nearly breaking Tommy´s bones – was a very unpleasant surprise.

“Wanna walk together or should I cross the street and pretend not to see you for the rest of the walk?” Tommy pointed her thumb to the opposite sidewalk with a grin.

Trini rolled her eyes, resuming the walk. “Up to you.” She heard a laugh before the girl trotted to her side. 

“Do you live nearby? I didn´t realize we were in the same neighbourhood.”

“The whole town is 'the same neighbourhood'.” Trini groaned. It reminded her of just how little privacy she had. She first realized it while talking to Kimberly on the mountain. How on the surface it was a friendly town where everyone knew each other and everybody was on good terms. But if you live here long enough, you´ll realize all of that is an excuse to watch each other, find that one thing that doesn't fit and do everything humanly possible to get rid of it. No wander her mother always knew Trini´s whereabouts. One or two calls and somebody is bound to have seen her. It makes it all that much harder to go to the pit unnoticed. It is also one of the main reason why the Rangers rarely ever hang out in public. The people living here wouldn´t be able to comprehend that kids outside of their 'clicks' could be friends. 

“True.” Tommy paused, studying Trini from the corner of her eye. “Should I stop bothering you?”

Trini felt a sting of guilt for being mean. She was so used to being sarcastic with everyone else, she forgot some people might not see it as a joke. “No, I´m sorry. I´m not mad, I just talk like this. This is my way of showing affection.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy laughed. “Will I get my ass kicked if we become friends?”

Trini shrugged. “Probably.”

Both of them laughed this time. “So, what I´m getting here is, you like me?” The girl wiggled her eyebrows and Trini didn´t miss Tommy´s smirk, which caused her blush to deepen. 

“Don´t remember saying that.” Trini muttered, looking at the road, hands deep in her pockets.

Tommy scratched her chin. “Pretty sure you don´t show affection to people you dislike.” She stated thoughtfully.

“I might. You don´t know me. I´m strange.” She did fight a monster made up of gold in a giant robot not that long ago. _Pretty sure that´s not what normal people do._

“In that case, can I be granted a permission to see just how strange you are?” When Trini frowned, tilting her head to the side Tommy continued with a sheepish smile. “What I meant to say was, can we be friends?”

This time it was Trini´s lips tugging upwards. “What are you, six?”

Tommy placed her hand above her heart, inhaling dramatically. “Yes.”

Again, both of them laughed. “I´ll think about it.” Trini said making Tommy smile. _Who knows, maybe if Zack asked her out and she said yes, Tommy could join their friend group. Though that would make it more difficult to hide that they were Power Rangers._

As soon as Trini entered the building, she took out her biology notes. Thankfully this was supposed to be only a warm up test, so even if she messes up it wouldn´t be a big deal. She groaned inwardly at the amount of Latin names scribbled in her notebook. _Why couldn´t they make up pronounceable English names instead of these? Who even needs to know what Plasmodiophora brassicae was?_ Trini loved biology, but fungi were her least favourite topic. She was much more interested in the human body. If anything, it seemed more relevant than to know each class and order of fungi. Why wasn´t it enough to know which are edible and which aren´t? They don´t even perform photosynthesis – since they´re missing chloroplasts. Though, at least they can be used in medicine like Penicillin-  
_Huh, even though Trini had slept through some of the lessons, it looked like she remembered most of the stuff._ She smiled proudly at herself.  
As she was studying, Trini wondered for a moment how Tommy was doing. She only just transferred yesterday, there was no way she had all the notes. Trini quickly shrugged the thought away, the girl had to have gone to a school before coming here, meaning she probably already knew this stuff anyway.

“Trini? Hey, Trini?” A cheerful voice called out to her.

“Billy?”

“Hi.” He trotted next to her with a wide grin. “What do you think? Do you like it? I like it. I made it.” Billy pointed to his shirt. “I mean, I didn´t 'make-make' it, but I made the sign and then mom printed it. I think it´s really cool. Do you think it´s cool?”

A smile formed on Trini´s lips. Billy was jumping up and down from excitement. Trini studied the sigh thoughtfully. She recognized some of the math symbols, but not all of them. “What does it say?”

“Be greater than average.” Billy exclaimed.

“Oh! That´s so clever! It´s awesome, Billy.” 

The guy´s grin grew even wider, melting Trini´s heart. He was her second favourite person to make smile. “Do you think Jason will like it?”

“Definitely.” 

“I´ll go show it to him. See you at lunch.” He turned around, all but skipping in the opposite direction.

“See ya.” Trini called after him, chuckling to herself. It´s been a while since she´s seen him this excited over something he didn´t built and/or program.  
The day was going by as usual until the end of third period. Trini was making her way in the hallways, when someone grabbed her by the hand, dragging her somewhere. She didn´t even have to look to know who it was though. There were only few who actually _could_ drag her anywhere and only one who would dare to. “What´s up?”

Kimberly looked over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. It wasn´t a happy grin, more of a mischievous one mixed with amusement. “I need to show you something. It´s too good for me to be the only person to witness it.” Just as Trini opened her mouth, Kimberly put a finger over her lips, hiding behind a corner, pulling Trini to her. “Look.” She whispered and Trini followed her gaze. When she realized what was actually happening before them, she had to use all of her strength not to burst out laughing. 

Zack was standing in the middle of a nearly empty hallway, all red and fidgety, twirling his fingers round his jacket, eyes glued on the ground like the answer to the meaning of life was written on it. And in front of him was Tommy looking as uncomfortable as ever. She was blushing a little too, but if Trini had to guess, it was because of how embarrassingly Zack was acting.  
She leaned closer to Kimberly. “How long have they-“

“Too long.” Kimberly giggled under her breath and so did Trini. “What are you-?”

Trini had pulled out her phone, directing it towards the couple. “Next time he tries to mess with me, I´ll remind him he´s just as big of a loser as all of us.” Both of the girls laughed which caused the first two picture to be blurry, but the third one was a jackpot. It captured Zack perfectly in all his awkwardness and flusteredness. They laughed again at the picture, immediately having to back up further into the corner so the other two wouldn´t see them. Trini wondered for a moment if Zack could have sensed them, but with the way he was now, it was improbable. She would have entertained the thought longer had it not been for the realization just how close she was to the other girl. Her heart fluttered. “Kimberly?” Trini croaked.

“Shh.” The girl put a finger to her lips, drawing her closer.

Trini´s heart skipped a beat at the sudden contact. Kimberly was far too focused on the other couple to notice. Or so Trini though until she noticed the way Kimberly was biting her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. _She was doing it on purpose!_

Kimberly looked down, running her teeth over her lip. Trini´s eyes flickered down, earning a quirked eyebrow from the other girl. Trini quickly looked away with a pout. She was going to get back at her for this. But before Trini could think up a revenge, Kimberly´s arms snuck around her waist pressing her up against the girl. She gasped and Kimberly had to bite down another smile. The girl pointed a finger in Zack´s direction, indication he was coming this way. 

_Alright, Kimberly was either really paranoid and oblivious, or she knew exactly what she was doing and was doing it on purpose! And knowing her, it was the latter. There was absolutely no need for this closeness. They had plenty of space to hide!_  
Trini tried to focus on what the other two were saying, but it was impossible with Kimberly this close. Zack suddenly walked past them and Trini almost missed his low hung head and the scowl on his lips. He was mumbling something under his breath, ignoring the two.  
Once Zack was completely out of sight, Trini peered up, swallowing hard. “Kimberly?”

“Hm?” The girl looked down with innocence written all over her face except for the glimmer in her eyes. “Something wrong?” She cocked her head to the side again biting her lip. And Trini stared. Freaking _stared._ Long enough so that when she looked up a smirk was slowly spreading over Kimberly´s lips. She licked her lips, leaning down, her mouth just barely missing Trini´s, instead brushing against her ear and sending shivers down Trini´s spine. “You´re gonna be late.”

Trini blinked and Kimberly had already taken a step back, grinning and waving her hand. “See you at bio.” She called out, turned on her heels and was gone.

Trini remained still for a couple of seconds, reminding herself how to breathe. She didn´t realize just how fast her heart was beating until it became deafening. Her hands were shaking. _Was this was friends normally did?_

Just as last period ended, all of the Rangers were struck by an unsettling feeling. None of the could place it, they simply knew something was out of place. Something wasn´t quite right. Trini at first though it was just her, but when she exited the school, her eyes locked with the rest of the team and by the looks on their faces, it was clear they felt it too. This feeling in the pit of the pit of the stomach. Something was different, but neither of the Rangers could tell what. Even Zack was awfully quiet. Jason tried to keep a straight face as they walked to the pit, but they all knew something had changed. All of them were dead silent, somehow knowing they were supposed to meet Zordon. Almost as if he was calling them.  
The atmosphere was tick, the unsettling feeling almost palpable. And it only intensified when Zordon finally spoke up.

“The green coin…it has been activated.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Activated? What do you mean _activated_?” Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. “Does this mean Rita is back?”

“Wait,” Jason joined. “Didn´t you say she was gone for good?”

“Yeah,” Zack stepped up. “Didn´t we like, bitch-slap her off to space?”

“What is a bitch-slap?” Billy looked curiously at Zack.

The guy opened his mouth, but Jason stopped him. “It´s a slap, but said not said very nicely.”

“Oh.” Billy nodded to himself.

“Okay, back to the point.” Trini turned to Zordon. “Is Rita back?”

“No.”

“And why didn´t you star with that?” Trini exclaimed.

Zordon looked at the Rangers one by one, then back at her. “I did not get the chance.” 

All five of them look away for a moment, before Kimberly spoke up, voicing what everyone wanted to ask. “Who has it then?”

“I don´t know.”

“What do you mean you don´t know?!” Kimberly and Trini asked in unison. They exchanged brief looks, but were too distracted by the issue at hand to go any further. 

This time it was Zack who spoke. “You knew our names and everything when we found the coins, how come you don´t know who has it now? What about you Alpha?”

Alpha 5 shook his head, looking up at Zordon. “With you it was different.”

“How?” Asked Jason.

“When you activated the coins, you actually used them.” Alpha 5 explained. “You were in danger. How do you think you got out of that accident? But whoever has the green coin now, has not used it and therefore we can´t tell you who it is. We can only assume they are a teenager like you and probably goes to your school.”

Trini groaned. “Nice.”

“I understand you are distressed,” Alpha 5 continued. “but we need to find that person. They could be in danger.”

Kimberly frowned. “Why?”

Alpha 5 looked at Zordon as if looking for permission. “They, uh, they suddenly gained all this power, who knows what they´ll do. Remember when you first got it?” There was something about the way he said it, as if there was something else.

The Rangers exchanged looks, remembering the chase followed by jumping off a cliff. “Yeah…” All of them said simultaneously.

“You need to find them.” Zordon said with finality. 

“How?” Jason asked.

Alpha 5 scratched his head. “Try looking for someone acting strange, different from usual. Maybe breaking thing around them or getting uncharacteristically brave.”

Zack, Trini and Billy all looked between Jason and Kimberly. “What?” The girl cocked and eyebrow.

Trini looked at the boy, but before she could say anything Zack beat her to it. “You two are the hot stuff at school. I´m rarely there, and Billy and Crazy girl don´t talk to people so it´s on you.”

“Awesome.” Kimberly mumbled. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Is there something else you want to tell us?”

“No.” Zordon spoke firmly.

After that, the Rangers spend a good hour and half trying to figure out who could have taken the coin. The problem was, once they became friends the Rangers more or less stopped hanging out with other people. Even Kimberly and Jason. Not to mention, they had no idea who to look for. The coins seemed to have a personality preference – according to what Zordon told them about the past Rangers- but with the green coin, it was a mystery. Zordon had said Rita used to be good, but someone doesn´t just turn evil out of nowhere. And is she has always had something bad inside of her, were they supposed to look for people in the grey area? 

After going through every student in school they knew – which was the majority considering Jason and Kimberly used to be -and still kind of were – 'the popular kids' – they settled on six possible people. Neither of the Rangers was really convinced about any of them, but it was better than nothing.

On the way out of the pit, Trini noticed something strange. Zack was walking behind, mumbling to himself. He wasn´t his usual, annoying self, something must have been up, otherwise he´d already be challenging Kimberly to a race down the mountain. The guy´s been trying to outrun her ever since they chased after Trini. “Hey, Zack.” He didn´t respond, just kept looking at the ground, kicking rocks. “Zack…Zack!”

He jerked. “What?”

Trini frowned. “What´s up with you?”

“Nothin'.” He muttered.

“Mhm, right.” Trini grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking. She looked over her shoulder, the others seemed involved in their own conversation, not paying attention to the two. “What´s wrong?” Zack rolled his eye, but before he could retort, Trini spoke up. “I´m being serious here, Zack. What´s wrong?”

He blinked at her with one of his 'who are you' looks. But Trini lifted her eyebrows, signalling him to star talking. Zack rolled his eyes in annoyance, eyes focusing somewhere far off. “Imessup.”

“What?”

“I messed up!” He snapped. Trini lifted her eyebrows again and he shook his head. “Sorry.” Zack sighed, rubbing his palms over his eyes. “I went to talk to Tommy today.” Trini had to bite down a grin, knowing this was the least appropriate reaction. Zack was genuinely struggling and all she could think of was how ridiculous and out of place he had looked earlier. She took a couple of deep breathes, letting him elaborate. Zack shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of his neck. “After an absurd amount of time of a very awkward small talk, I managed to ask her out.”

“And?”

“And…” Zack sighed. “She said no.”

Trini bit her cheeks. “Did she say why?”

Zack shook his head. “It´s not like I´m surprised. I´d say no to me too, I was acting like an idiot.” He groaned. “Damn it! I´m better than this. What happened to me?”

Trini awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder and the guy nearly jumped, his eyes flickering back and forth. This time Trini rolled her eyes at him, withdrew her hand and stuffed it deep into her pocked. “Hey, look, it´s her lose okay? You´re…not…completely bad…”

“Jeez, thanks.” Zack snorted.

Trini sighed. “Look, so you messed up because you were nervous, so what? You can still be friends and maybe she´ll start liking you or maybe not. Either way, if you like her enough to want to date her, why not try being friends?” Zack´s eyebrows furrowed. He took a step back. Two steps. “What now?” Trini snapped.

Zack narrowed his eyes. “Are _you_ okay?”

“What?”

“You´re giving be actual advice…that´s weird. Are you sure you´re not sick or anything? I wouldn´t want to catch it, you know? Seems it makes you rational and, ugh” he faked gagging “mature.” Trini rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder. Zack laughed. “There she is!”

“Shut up.” Trini muttered shoving him again, harder than she intended and Zack fell of the cliff of the mountain. Trini looked down at the guy and when he finally stood up and brushed up his jacked, she grinned. “Look at you, you might even beat Kimberly if you´re this fast next time.”

He shouted something back with a wide grin, but Trini couldn´t hear him. Zack seemed proud of whatever he had said, because he left with a big smile plastered onto his face.

 

“Mom? I´m home!” Trini shouted in the doorway. “Mom? Dad?” Silence. She was about to try again when she noticed a note on the inside of the door.

**You didn´t pick up your phone. We went out for dinner. Food´s in the fridge. Call me when you get home – love, Mom**

“Perfect.” Trini muttered under her breath, crumbling then tossing the note into the bin. She´d be in for it when they got back.  
After she ate and showered, Trini found herself lying on her bed, staring at the screen of her phone. Specifically, at a name on the screen. She wanted to text Kimberly, if anything to just talk to someone, but something was stopping her. Trini wasn´t sure what it was, but there was this _feeling_ that simply wouldn´t let her.  
Trini groaned, turned on the bed and opened up a conversation.

**J Can you talk?**

After a minute, there was a reply. **Sure T what´s up?**

Trini smiled to herself. **dunno, just feel like talking to someone**

**somethin happen?**

**…** **My family went out without me**

**That sucks**

**Tell me about it…**

There was a pause. This time it took a couple minutes for Jason to reply. **Wanna come over, have dinner with us?**

Trini felt herself smile again. **Nah, thanks tho. Have a good one J**

**You sure?**

**Progressive** ***positive** **way to ruin the moment XD** **Night J**

**K Goodnight :)**

It was moments like these, Trini was extremely grateful to have found the friends she had. She´s never had someone to talk to when she was down and suddenly there´s four other people who care about her and want to make her feel better. She had to admit, it was pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> A big part of this fic is based off of @toodrunktofindaurl´s headcanons on tumblr. You should check her out, she´s awesome and her art is amazing. Also, if there's a problem with the formatting let me know. 
> 
> If you want to say/ask anything, come yell at me on tumblr @darknessisnotmyfriend
> 
> Alright, see you in a couple of days


End file.
